A challenging wedding
by Akaii Ciserie
Summary: The wedding has finally come, though problems arise. Will Ron and Hermione's wedding song get finished, in the making while they are looking for lost earrings? And who will stop Luna from singing "Longbottom is Our King"?
1. Prologue

"Ron! RON!" Hermione was in a frenzy, dashing around the house, and ordering people 'who are NOT house-elves, and who get sick-leave, and pension, and…' around. Except Ron didn't get paid. Sick-leaves would be spent being admonished by Hermione. Pension would be living with her, all the time. He was there, marrying Hermione, on his own accord. 

"Yes, _darling_?" Ron entered the room, standing just right so he didn't look too tense, but also so he might be hiding a hairdryer behind his back; always aiming to please. 

"I need to know where my diamond earrings are, the ones I left in the living room so you could show your mum and your dad just what you work as," Hermione scurried from corner to corner, not directly looking at him; absently brushing her hair.

"I didn't touch them! And I left them there, and locked the door. They should still be there,"

"Well of course I checked, don't you think,"

"If I were you, I would check again. Hermione, why don't you wear the rubies, or the ones we got this summer, or – "

"I _need_ the diamond earrings, I tell you! They need to match my dress and all," she looked absently inside her coffee cup, "Besides, I enchanted them to keep me from tripping, or stumbling, or saying 'Do I?'"

"Did you? I don't suppose you would be accusing me of misplacing them, which would be rather daft, seeing as I want to get finished with this wedding as soon as your prophetic mind permits,"

"Of course not. I'd much rather accuse you of being sulky about this whole wedding," Hermione said matter-of-factly, filled herself some coffee. But she was looking at her reflection in the coffee with intent, dark eyes.

"Oi!" Ron's ears went red, vividly reminding Hermione of why she wasn't wearing rubies in her ears. "Sulky? Me!? Well in any case, my parents will be here, _tonight_, so why don't you just ask them,"

"You know I don't think your parents stole my earrings," Hermione replied huffily. 

Ron seemed temporarily lost for words. But then - "_I don't know why I put up with you_," 

Hermione seemed taken aback, by the lowness of his voice, the intensity, the melodiousness… the melodiousness! "_Only because you have to. And in any case,"_

"_You'd loose your face,"_

_"At Quidditch," _said Ron

_"At wits,"_ said Hermione

_"At chess,"_

_"At dueling,"_

Ron blinked. Well that one was new.

"You've never seen me duel,"

_"Well, people aren't that cruel,"_

_"To pick a fight with me!?"_

_"My words exac-"_

"No! Remember in the Dep't of Mysteries?" Ron glared. The game didn't seem fun anymore, and Hermione wondered if she had crossed the line. 

She smiled apologetically. _"Weasley is my king," _and then she kissed him.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter today either. Go to your local kiosk to buy the real thing.

Story title: A challenging wedding  
Ship: Ron/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Humour/Romace  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter today either. Go to your local kiosk to buy the real thing.  
Challenge Requirements:  
1. Luna must sing "LONGBOTTOM is Our King" at some point DURING the ceremony.  
2. DRACO must be present with his FAMILY and must make a comment about WEASELS.  
3. HARRY must spill the beans on RON's most embarrassing OOC moment during his toast.  
4. HARRY'S DAUGHTER must drop her flowers and BICKER with ANOTHER CANON CHARACTER'S CHILD.  
5. Someone must say, "DOESN'T THAT LOOK FAMILIAR?"  
6. FRED and GEORGE, GILDEROY, and FLEUR must be mentioned.  
7. RON and HERMIONE must have "THEIR SONG."  
8. One of the following ship names must be quoted in dialogue: Good Ship R/H, Orange Crush, The Government Stole My Toad, Unknown and Unforgettable, Venomous Snakes, or Serpents and Stags (my OC/OC [sub]ship. Check out the ship staff for more info: S.S. Serpents and Stags Ship Staff).

A/N: Sorry I didn't include that in the first chapter. So now you know. "Their song" isn't actually an actual song, which would be far to sappy. So they're making up their own. Enjoy :D

"Hermione?" Ron tiptoed into the room, coming straight from the showers.  
  
"Yes, Ronnie?" For the second time in the last hour, Ron was taken completely off guard. Wine hanging idly in his hand; he wondered if this was something common pre-nuptial, naming your lovers; and wondered for a second what he had come to say. Then, -  
  
"Who're you writing to?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione put the pen down and looked up. "Viktor," Ron choked on unidentifiable habit, but straightened up again.  
  
"So he couldn't come," His voice was a bit odd, but Hermione smiled. Ron knew not to be jealous anymore.  
  
"No. You see," she said, smiling to herself. Smiling more because of Ron, than because, -"Viktor got himself a little friend," "Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
Ron spluttered, and wine spread on the floor. He turned surprised to the hand holding the wine, his hair showering water everywhere. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yes, they got together last summer. Viktor was playing against the Arrows, you know. Then, some dunce decided to shoot an arrow, of all things, at Viktor, having just caught the snitch. Imagine that," Ron decided not to tell her about the old Appleby Arrow tradition. Besides, the viciousness surprised him. Maybe Hermione already knew about the tradition.  
  
"Anyhow, he ended up at St. Mungo's right? Well, the arrow could be infected, so off he went, and somehow they met. Gilderoy and Viktor."  
  
"'Expect Viktor got told off for not knowing the right way to mend broken bones,"  
  
"Ron! That was an accident, right?" Hermione playfully tossed a pillow at him.  
  
"Far out! Far out! That's no fair, you cut Gilderoy helluva lot more slack than me!"  
  
"Well he'd lost his mind, hadn't he?"  
  
"What!?" Ron almost fell forward, his wine tipping in its glass. Credible to Hermione's word, he deserved some slack too. "Well he could always take the good ship home."  
  
Before Hermione could ask what he exactly meant by that, he added, "Oh, why are we talking about those two bats?" On a reproving glare from Hermione, he corrected himself, "Sorry. Anyway, we've got a wedding to plan. We have, what, one day left! And it's six o'clock! Mum, Dad, Harry and Charlie are coming soon,"  
  
"You're absolutely right," Hermione said solemnly, "So for goodness' sake, Ron, put on some clothes!" 


End file.
